outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeremy Blaire
Jeremy Blaire is the main antagonist of Outlast: Whistleblower. Background Nothing is known about Blaire's early life, but it can be assumed that at some point he started working for the Murkoff Corporation - a company originally founded by computing pioneer Alan Turing and former Nazi scientist Dr. Wernicke, with a long track of crimes around the world. Blaire eventually rose through the ranks and became a high-ranking Murkoff executive. In 2009, Murkoff (under the guise of a charitable organization) purchased and reopened Mount Massive Asylum, a former Colorado asylum, which remained closed for over 30 years until it was bought and the sole purpose for this purchase was so that Murkoff could start at the asylum the Morphogenic Engine program - nanotechnology experiments and dream therapies on asylum patients with the reason for these experiments being profit. Intending to keep the experiments a secret, Murkoff hired paramilitary forces to guard the asylum and also appointed Blaire to become head of the asylum and report back to them results from the experiments. Blaire was especially dedicated to keeping what's happening inside the asylum a secret and going as far as institutionalizing, torturing, killing or enrolling at the Morphogenic Engine program anyone who tries to expose Murkoff and their plans to the public due to the fact that Blaire and many people who work for Murkoff could be sent to prison for crimes against humanity if exposed, as well as the possible large profit from these experiments. Outlast Whistleblower Jeremy Blaire makes his first appearance in the server room (located in the Underground Lab) where he and several security guards ambush software engineer Waylon Park, who over time developed a strong hatred for Murkoff and their goals to achieve profit through these experiments and had secretly sent e-mails about the illegal activity at the asylum to several journalists, including Miles Upshur. A guard then brutally strikes Waylon to the ground, after which Blaire starts sadistically mocking Waylon about how he thought that "a borrowed laptop, onion router and firewall patch" would fool the world's leading supplier of biometric security (Murkoff Corp.) and even calling Waylon's actions "crazy" and then brakes the laptop. Blaire then asks Waylon if he wants to volunteer for the Morphogenic Engine program and then Blaire and a guard joke and pretend as if Waylon said "yes". Then the guards beat up Waylon until he is unconscious. Blaire (in an effort to silence Waylon) has Waylon exposed to the experiments against his will into a restricted experimentation room until the patients (The Variants) and The Walrider break free and cause havoc, killing doctors and guards on the way. However, Blaire somehow manages to evade certain death and escapes from the lab amidst the chaos. Waylon himself is released thanks to a harmless Variant. After overhearing some guards talking about reaching the Prison where a radio is located and can be used for help, Waylon makes his way to the prison, where the radio is and tries to use it and call 911. Just as the police get into touch with Waylon and ask him what's the emergency, Blaire appears out of nowhere and strikes Waylon with a police baton. While Waylon is on the ground, Blaire destroys the radio beyond any usage so that nobody can call for help and expose what's happening at the asylum. Waylon then tries to escape from Blaire, however he ends up getting striked again by Blaire, who then tries to strangle Waylon to death with the baton, while berating him for not willing to keep his mouth shut and that the world musn't find out about the experiments. Blaire almost succeeds in strangling Waylon to death until he hears Chris Walker coming. Fearing for his life, Blaire quickly exits the room, but not without telling Waylon to do him a favor and die and then hastily leaves, likely hoping that Walker could finish off Waylon, however Waylon manages to evade Walker and escapes the prison. Death Blaire doesn't show up again until the end, when Waylon enters the Administration Block (after the death of Eddie Gluskin at the Vocational Block) and finds Blaire seemingly injured and slumped against the exit of the block. Blaire then opens his eyes and is surprised to see that Waylon is still alive. While still on the ground, Blaire offers Waylon a deal - Waylon helps Blaire up and Blaire helps Waylon. Hardly feeling sorry for the corrupt Murkoff executive and determined to expose the truth, Waylon ignores Blaire and is about to exit the asylum when Blaire suddenly raises up and uses a broken piece of glass to non-fatally stab Waylon in the abdomen, while telling him: "Fucking DIE already". Before Blaire is able to land a fatal blow to Waylon, The Walrider (under the control of Miles) ambushes and lifts up the shocked Blaire in the air, who questions how did The Walrider manage to escape. The Walrider then enters Blaire's body and from the inside tears him into pieces, killing him instantly. Personality From his appearances, Jeremy Blaire is shown to be particularly psychotic, greedy, arrogant, ruthless and sadistic. Blaire is also very desperate as he tries his best not to allow Waylon to expose the truth about the illegal experiments and even tried to kill Waylon twice so as to cover the truth and not ending up going to prison if he survived. Ultimately, Blaire's desperate attempts at keeping a secret the experiments that were conducted at the asylum only resulted in Blaire getting killed in the process and Waylon Park escaping the asylum and exposing Murkoff. Waylon describes Blaire in one of his notes that he would have Waylon skinned, salted and raped for a promotion and a "few martinis". Dialogue Trivia * Blaire's personal e-mail was j.blaire@murkoffcorp.us.com. * Jeremy Blaire is the first non-Variant antagonist to appear in the Outlast series. * In a e-mail sent by Blaire to a Helen Grant, Blaire asks her to tell him that if Lisa Park was too interested about her husband being processed as a "mentally disordered patient" and if she wants to get too close to Blaire, then she tells Blaire about it and that he wants to take care of it personally, possibly hinting that Blaire intended to do something horrible to Lisa and hinting a more crude nature, hidden within Blaire. * In a e-mail sent by Blaire to Dr. Richard Trager, Blaire writes to Trager: "Fun hitting the greens last week, we should make the drive more often" and even finishes the e-mail with "Jer", which suggests that Blaire and Trager were friends. * Also, Blaire asks in the e-mail why they weren't performing experiments on women and that God knows mental illness is an equal opportunity affliction. Category:Outlast: Whistleblower Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Deceased Category:Spoilers